


The servant´s tournament

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [9]
Category: Merlin TV
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, LMAO, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sword Fighting, Tournaments, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: “How can one man be so stupid!”If this sentence didn´t refer to Arthur Pendragon, then it would most likely describe his father.And in this context –Well let´s just say there was only one person who would talk this ill about the king and get away with it without being put in the stocks.Alternatively:Uther decided that Arthur needs a manservant who can actually protect him. So obviously he lets the servants fight one another to determine who deserved the honor.They have one month to prepare, but Arthur just can´t find a moment to ask Merlin to participate.Until he sees Merlin´s strongest opponent and decides it´s probably better if he doesn´t.Like that would stop Merlin. :3
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1230





	The servant´s tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this idea was inspired by another fanfiction.... Just the tournament in generell really. So I was wondering how Uther hadn´t thought off this....I get why yeah, but I hardly believe Uther gets it.

“How can one man be so stupid!”  
If this sentence didn´t refer to Arthur Pendragon, then it would most likely describe his father.   
And in this context –   
Well let´s just say there was only one person who would talk this ill about the king and get away with it without being put in the stocks. 

Arthur Pendragon was mad. Horribly mad. He was pacing and cursing his father.   
Because really?

“It has come to my attention that the biggest threats manage to invade our castle and disguise themselves. They knock out our servants and choose their faces as masks.   
They outsmart us. Which is why we must be on our guards.   
I want to be certain that our servants can defend themselves. And the royals they serve.   
Especially my son. Which is why I have decided that in one month there will be held a tournament. Anyone who wishes to serve prince Arthur shall participate.   
The winner will be rewarded with the position of his personal manservant.”

And how stupid was that? The weaker a servant was the better! Arthur thought. Because the servants are the ones that bring them food, that take care of their weapons and so on.   
A strong servant was a bigger threat to Arthur than someone like– well – Merlin. 

Merlin had been in his service for years now. He may not be the best servant, or the strongest ally or the best choice to take him on hunts. But damn the guy was loyal and protective of him and Arthur trusted no man as much as he trusted him.   
But no! His father decided a trustworthy servant wasn´t enough. No! He needed one who could actually protect Arthur! One who could also hurt him, mind you.

Like Arthur needed any protection. He slept with his sword at his side for gods sake.   
And Merlin guarded him like a watch dog. Merlin´s clumsiness was somehow connected to fate even, because whenever something was happening, Merlin stumbled upon it. Always telling Arthur what was going in the castle.   
Arthur may not have trusted him at first, but with time, Merlin´s predictions almost always came to pass. And Arthur came to trust him.   
Obviously, king Uther wouldn´t see to reason, when Arthur tried to explain this to him.  
Because apparently, servants were not capable of loyalty. That was a trait reserved for knights and royals only. 

He waved it off as superstition and Arthur being too soft and that it was stupid that Arthur would be so fond of a mere servant and he should be lucky he would soon get someone more – suitable.   
But honestly?  
Arthur didn´t get how someone with sword skills would be more efficient in serving than someone who had actually learned the act of serving.   
(Alright, it was a long progress teaching Merlin everything he needed to know – but damn, should all that effort go to waste now?)

Arthur groaned, as he kept pacing in front of the fire. 

One month. Merlin had one month to prepare himself for battle. It was ridiculous really.   
Fighting was something you learned in years of training and Merlin had always rejected Arthur´s offers to teach him basic self defense. In one month he could never catch up to become passable at fighting.   
That is – if Merlin would bother enough to even participate. After all it was voluntary. Merlin despised fighting. Plus - maybe he would be happy about – well – not serving Arthur? After all – Merlin never seemed overly excited about his chores.   
And was never given a choice to begin with... He was just put into this position. What if he would be thankful to leave the job to someone else?

Arthur shook his head. Eyes widening at the realization. He had to convince Merlin to participate! He was his friend. Or the closest to a friend he ever had.   
He needed him to participate. And he needed him to win this tournament! Merlin. Of all people. Arthur groaned once more. Just his luck. 

Oh yeah, now that he was mentioning it – where was Merlin anyway?  
Shouldn´t he be back with the fire wood by now? Or was he relaxing before he could give up his job and live the rest of his life as Gaius apprentice?

Arthur bit his lip.   
One month. Maybe he was overreacting. After all, the other participants had only one month too.   
Then he thought about how clumsy Merlin was and shuddered at the thought.   
Anyone would become better at fighting in one month than Merlin. Even if Merlin had a year to catch up.

______________

It´s been two weeks and Arthur was panicking. Yes, he had seen Merlin multiple times since he had decided to confront him.   
The thing is – Arthur had only seen him.   
Somehow, Merlin was even more busy now then he had been before. One moment he was in Arthur´s room, preparing breakfast and waking him, the next he had disappeared to attend other duties regarding the tournament before Arthur was awake enough to collect his thoughts. 

Lunch was brought to Arthur by a maiden. Dinner by George. If Arthur was lucky, he could see glimpses of Merlin when he ran between patients.   
Patients who were too sick to be seen to by anyone but Merlin or Gaius. 

Other times he saw Merlin run into the library. What he was doing there, Arthur had no idea. Apparently he never stayed for too long, because as soon as Arthur convinced himself he didn´t have to fear the librarian anymore, Merlin was already running out, mumbling incoherent sentences.   
Maybe Arthur could have talked to Merlin during training, but Merlin only watched for a short time before going to gather herbs for Gaius in the woods.   
And Arthur, who would be training at that exact moment didn´t have time to call him back, when Elyan made improvements and was a lot harder to fight with every coming day. 

__________________________

Only three days left. Arthur was panicking. He didn´t want another servant. And even after the fiftieths time he had asked his father to take back the tournament, to let him keep Merlin as his servant, Uther had just laughed and told him to teach his servant to fight then.   
Or was Arthur already doing that and Merlin was horrible at it?  
Uther would not be surprised by that. 

Arthur was pacing in his room once again. His honor be damned. Three days and he hadn´t had the chance to talk to Merlin at all.   
This was it. He was done for. He would get a servant who would try to fight him in his dreams. Who could easily hold Arthur´s own sword against his neck when he was sound asleep. 

Why couldn´t his father see reason?

That´s when he saw it. Arthur stopped in his tracks as he looked out the window. It was past sunset already. Darkness covered the kingdom and the bordering forest like a deep blue blanket.   
However, Arthur could make out a figure disappearing into the forest.   
The figure was cloaked, but he could see the silver reflections of the moon in a metallic object. That – to Arthur´s confusion – looked suspiciously a lot like a sword. 

It was long past curfew too.   
Arthur raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Then he turned to the fireplace that had long been abandoned by him, so the fire was slowly going out by itself.   
He took his sword that he had left next to the wood, and rushed out of his chambers. 

Whoever this was – they could be dangerous. Maybe someone planning to attack Camelot?  
With the upcoming tournament – not too far off, Arthur might add.   
Tournaments were often used as attempts to kill the king. Festivities often were, for they distracted everyone who was supposed to protect the king or himself. 

Arthur ran into a few guards on his way out who just bowed to him.   
Nice to be the kings son – he could run freely almost all the time. Unless his father had ordered the guards to keep him locked in of course.   
Tonight was not such an occasion. 

He rushed down the stairs, startling a few stray cats on his way, skipping a few steps to be faster.   
The wood was quiet, mostly. The wind rattled the leafs and an owl was ooing at him.   
Soon enough he found the clearing the stranger had disappeared to. 

Arthur hid himself behind bushes, hoping not to be caught.   
The cloaked figure had long abandoned his cloak though. He wore peasant clothes. A red shirt – which Arthur noticed wasn´t exactly hiding him in the greens of the forest – a simple pair of trousers.... a pair of old outworn boots. Nothing that would make him stand out in a crowd of servants or farmers.   
What did, however – was the way he held his sword. 

His legs were lowered, which showed that the man held himself with the utmost balance.   
His swings were fierce, strong, fast and precise.   
He moved back and forth – much like Arthur taught his knights to do.   
No – stronger. Faster.   
Maybe the man didn´t wear armor, which increased his speed and stealth, but damn he could move.   
Arthur almost gasped when he saw the man turn. He could have been a dancer, the way he held himself, the way he moved.   
Arthur bit his lip. He knew what this man was doing. 

He was preparing himself to attend the tournament.   
Arthur couldn´t see his face. But he could tell that this man was a good fighter. He looked like someone who had faced many battles before.   
Arthur wondered if this man could fight himself head to head. By the looks of it – the chances weren´t too slim. 

But that was not the problem...  
No – Arthur needed Merlin to win. Which meant – this man – who was practicing (something Arthur couldn´t charge him for – he hadn´t done anything like plotting revenge or using magic or training with a crossbow or anything, he was just training his sword skills) so extraordinarily well – was someone Arthur needed Merlin to fight and WIN against. 

Arthur almost groaned again.   
Though he had to admit – this man would be spectacular as a knight. Only that his father would never allow it. Arthur sighed lightly. Maybe that´s why he hadn´t seen him before.   
The guy must know this was his only chance to show his skills and be rewarded for it despite his heritage.

The man wasn´t stopping. And by the looks of it – he had enough stamina to last for far longer than Arthur had time to watch. So stamina as well would be a problem.   
Merlin was doomed.   
Maybe he shouldn´t participate after all. He didn´t have the slightest chance. Not against an opponent like this. Maybe it was good that Merlin wouldn´t want to participate. At least now Arthur didn´t have to talk him out of it.

Arthur was about to punch a tree. 

_______________

“Let the festivities begin!”, Uther opened the feast. Right before the tournament.   
Arthur looked tired. He had given up. He already knew who his new servant would be. The stranger from the woods.   
Because apparently his father had let him watch some of the other servants fight.  
(It was considered an honor to serve Arthur. After all the manservant of a prince or king had higher responsibilities and rights and status then lower ranked servants. Something that Arthur had never considered mentioning to Merlin.)  
Arthur had watched carefully and none of them looked promising. 

Alright – some of them may have a chance to last half a minute against him, but still.   
Merlin – hadn´t even bothered to train.   
Which just proved Arthur´s suspicion that the idiot wasn´t participating. 

Maybe Merlin was just afraid that he would stumble over his own feet and impale himself on his sword– Arthur didn´t know.   
Anyway, he looked warily at the participants as he tried to find the familiar figure of the man in the woods.   
He wanted to talk to him, while Merlin refilled his goblet. 

“Merlin, you want a drink, too? It´s your last day as my servant after all. I won´t put you in the stocks for it, promise.”

Merlin laughed. “Really, Sire? You really have no confidence in me, do you.”, he shook his head laughing, as Arthur eyed him comically as he took a drink from his wine.   
“Also I can´t be drunk when I fight in the tournament. I prefer to keep a clear head.”

Arthur choked.   
“You´re what?”

“Not getting drunk.”, Merlin smiled at him, as though that was what Arthur was getting at.  
“No – no you´re not!”, Arthur said weakly, already seeing Merlin hurt or worse on the tournament field. 

“I already applied and got accepted.”

“Why?”

Merlin blinked confused. “To stay your servant?”

Arthur´s eyes bulged at Merlin. “You mean you actually -”

“Say what you want, Arthur, but I haven´t saved your royal backside multiple times just to be sacked because I can´t wield a sword. Also I don´t trust these people.   
With your luck you´ll probably end up getting a servant who will most likely choke you in your sleep. Or poison you. Or impale you or - Nope. I´m not going to let that happen.”

Arthur´s mouth dropped. What was that Arthur? Merlin is the most loyal and brave person you ever met but it´s obvious he wouldn´t try to keep his position as your manservant?  
Arthur should have KNOWN.

“Merlin – no offense. But I think for once you should lay low. I´ve seen you fight in battles before. You can barely hold a sword. You have no training. You can´t just go in there and – wing it -”

“You think I´ve been sitting around all day doing nothing!”, Merlin gave him an incredulous look.   
“Arthur, I´ve watched the knights of Camelot train for years. You really think I didn´t use the past month to train? I´ve been to the library, looking up techniques and watched you train. I think I´m capable enough. I´m a fast learner. You´ll see.”

Arthur scoffed. And shook his head. But he couldn´t say any more, because now it was time for the participants to retreat and put on their armor.   
(They were given light armor by the king, as peasants usually couldn´t afford any. They were neat, but poorly made.)

Arthur was anxious just watching Merlin retreat to the armory. 

________________

Arthur wasn´t sure who was who anymore.   
The armor looked the same on everyone. They were all male candidates, obviously, varying in size and form, but Merlin´s statue wasn´t an uncommon one.   
Arthur couldn´t make him out between the others. Neither could he figure out where the mysterious figure from three nights before was. 

He was scared. Very scared actually. Terrified for his friend who just wouldn´t show himself. Damn it. 

The rules were simple. The men would be put in the arena and fight each other. The one who won would be Arthur´s manservant.   
It was a fight of faceless participants. But the crowd didn´t care. Neither did the king. Arthur however, did mind it a lot.

The crowd silenced, while Uther spoke to them, reminding them to fight fairly and to avoid killing each other.   
The word “killing” in itself ran shudders down the participants spine. They turned to each other, assuring that they wouldn´t actually try to kill one another. Only one of these men didn´t seem fazed by Uther´s words.   
Though he assured them no harm, he tightened his hand on his sword. A motion that told Arthur that the man was prepared to do anything to win. He would avoid it – but he wouldn´t hesitate if he had to. 

Arthur knew in that moment, it was the man he had seen in the woods.   
He held himself with some form of honor that Arthur had never seen before. It wasn´t pride or arrogance. The man held himself as though something important was at stake. Like there was his destiny at stake.

And then Uther sat down and the tournament began. 

In that very moment, the stranger attacked the first man he could see. He drew his sword and charged.   
In short small strides, he unarmed the stumbling man before him and held his sword to his neck.   
The boy on the ground surrendered immediately, scared for his life. 

Arthur was almost certain that that – that stumbling boy who fell right away, was Merlin.   
He cursed. So it was over before it had begun.   
He saw his father clapping next to where Arthur was forced to sit. Uther seemed surprised, as the stranger charged again and again. 

“Who is this man?”, Uther bend forward to ask Arthur.   
“I don´t know.”  
“He fights like a knight. You think some of your men could have -”  
“I don´t think so. They are knights already. Why would any of them want to be my servant?”

“Maybe it´s this Lancelot guy again?”  
“I doubt that.”, Arthur sighed. Lancelot was a man who held himself with pride and honor. Not – whatever this stranger had.   
He also had a different physic. 

Uther nodded and leaned back, watching the stranger dodge from another fighter who had a maze at his disposal and swung it at him.   
The stranger – ever the agile type – bend under the maze, swinging his leg in a swift motion to make the man in front of him stumble and fall.   
The falling man – who had a rather sturdy body – fell to his back, stabilizing himself with his hands as he let his maze fall.   
The stranger took it and swung it at the man. It escaped purposely from his hand as it landed right next to the bigger mans face and stuck stubbornly into the ground. 

The bigger man let himself fall back, knowing he had lost.   
The stranger, however, faced three different opponents at once now. They all had different weapons, but the stranger wasn´t bothered by that, as he ran at them, kicking the smallest of them in the stomach, making them fall to their knees and their weapon fall to the ground. 

The crowd cheered. Arthur however, grew impatient.   
It´s been barely ten minutes, but if he was correct about his assumption who Merlin had been – then why wasn´t his soon to be former manservant here?  
Was Merlin ashamed that he had lost so soon? Honestly, Arthur was just glad he was alright and not impaled by a sword. And proud and moved that his friend even cared to try. That said – Merlin wouldn´t know that.   
Being attacked by this skilled fighter

– the crowd cheered once more, when said stranger unarmed his two other opponents, knocking one of them out with his sword to their head –

and right from the get go at that... Merlin had zero chance. 

There were only two other opponents left and the stranger swung his sword around to grab it more fiercly now.   
One of his opponents, Arthur actually recognized. The man was more of the sturdy side, but with slim shoulders. How he had hold up this long – Arthur was amazed really.   
But George did tend to surprise him now and then. The man surely knew what duty was. And he seemed very well aware of tactics and fighting styles, by what Arthur could see. It also made sense to see him here. As a servant itself – Arthur counted him the most reliable.   
But he knew the servant had no chance against experience and skill in a sword fight. 

Neither did the other stable boy.   
The stranger waited for their attacks, turning at the right moment so the two attackers who had run at him from opposite sides ran into each other, disarming each other out of clumsiness. 

The stranger stood above their fallen figures, holding his sword between them as a warning.   
George huffed, arms raised to surrender.   
The stable boy shot a glance at George, then at the sword directed at him now and followed his example.

The cheering grew louder now. The stranger let his arm sink and turned to the audience. As though he only noticed the king´s watching glance now.   
Uther clapped along, before standing up and demanding for silence once more. 

“We have our winner. Come forth young lad. Show us your face. You´ve been fighting like a true warrior. Surely you want me to announce you as my son´s manservant.”

The man turned to his opponents who excused themselves, then back to Uther as though he wasn´t sure this had been – all.   
Hesitantly and quite clumsyly, he took of his helmet to reveal a familiar crooked grin. 

Arthur´s breath stuck in his throat, as even Uther blinked at the face.   
“Merlin?”, Arthur said, huffing an incredulous laugh, as he recognized the muddy face.   
Merlin bowed almost sarcastically – though it wasn´t really, because Uther would have him killed if it was. 

“Sire. The name is Merlin from Ealdor.”

“You.”, Uther turned his head to Arthur. “Did you teach him all that in one month?”, Uther whispered, but Arthur immediately shook his head in disbelieve.   
“No, absolutely not. I´ve never seen him fight like that – or at all or -”  
Finally it dawned on Arthur.   
He had seen him fight before. The figure in the night – how could he not have seen it was Merlin? How had he not recognized him?  
Of course – Merlin had said he had been training the past month. But with that result in such a short time..!

“Well then.... Merlin of Ealdor. You may keep your position as Arthur´s manservant. We shall have a feast in your honor.   
However I feel – as you have already been my sons servant for years – is there anything else I could offer you as a prize?”  
Uther was being generous, Arthur knew that. But he knew Merlin.   
Despite anything – he was sure he knew what Merlin´s answer would be.   
Something along the lines of …

“I don´t know. A day off would be nice.”


End file.
